Chasing Love
by purplefeather21
Summary: Torrie Wilson has never had luck when it comes to love. Then she met John Cena, and everything changed. But it hasn't always been easy. Can she tell him how much she cares for him? A Jorrie story
1. Gotta Be Somebody

**A/N: Well, for anyone who's ever read my stories, you know I'm a Jashley fan. But, I've never disliked Jorrie, so I'm willing to give it a try. Flashbacks are in italic. Thank you twinny for all your help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Superstars, the WWE itself, or Torrie Wilson.**

**This time, I wonder what it feels like **

**To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of **

They say that when you meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, that you feel a connection. In certain cases, for the lucky people, it's true. But, Torrie Wilson's never been lucky.

_2002_

"_Hey Torrie." her boyfriend, Billy Kidman kissed her as he came up to her right before their match against John Cena and Dawn Marie at WWE Rebellion._

"_Hey baby." she greeted._

_She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her in a hug. "How are you feeling about our match?"_

_"I'm sure we'll win." he replied. __"But, come on. Let's not worry about our match right now." he said, as he began to kiss her and tickle her, making the blonde laugh._

There were times she thought it couldn't get any better than what she was experiencing in her life. But, oh, she was so wrong.

She was often stereotyped into certain categories for who she was, and how she looked. And she hated it. Torrie wasn't stupid. She knew that people assumed that because she was beautiful and blonde, with a body that a lot of women envied, that she was stuck-up and rude to others. She tried her best to let others know what a kind-hearted person she was, because she'd always been raised with those kind of values. In fact, she lived by the motto "Treat others the way you would like to be treated", and so far, that had helped her to make a lot of very valuable friends, such as Stacy Keibler, who she'd known since her WCW days. But, of course, there were others that disliked Torrie no matter how hard she tried to get along with them, or how nice she treated them. A pang of sadness and hurt struck her as she instantly remembered an encounter she'd had years ago with a certain Missouri-born Superstar….

_(Flashback)_

_The blonde Boise belle quickened her pace as she turned a corner in the small hallway. She was going to have to really book it if she intended to make it to the Divas locker room in time to discuss her match with her good friend Stacy Keibler. The two of them had known each other for many years, and weren't too thrilled about having to wrestle each other in the ring, but Stacy had pointed out that because they knew each other so well, they were sure to captivate the audience with a great match. That reassured Torrie's fears a little bit. She was already nervous because she knew there would be whispers about her wrestling, like there always were. But again, she had Stacy to gripe to about it, and the leggy Baltimore blonde always made Torrie feel better about her position in the company. _

"_You train your ass off, Torr," Stacy constantly told her. "I go back and watch old tapes of you from when you first started to now, and you've come so far in the ring."_

"_You watch old tapes of me?" Torrie asked incredulously. She really didn't think she had that much of an impact on anyone. Compared to others, like Lita and Molly, her skills were mediocre at best. At least that's what she believed. Torrie knew she'd sure heard it enough._

_Shaking those thoughts from her head, Torrie continued on her way. But in the middle of her mad dash, the heel of one of her stilettos broke, causing her to fall to the ground. She sighed. Couldn't anything go right for once? Torrie stood up quickly and brushed herself off, not even noticing that just beside of her, leaning up against the wall, was Randy Orton. That cocky smirk that he was known for sporting was plastered on his face, and he let out a laugh at the state Torrie was in._

"_Well, aren't you just a clumsy mess today." Randy remarked, as he shook his head. Torrie shot him a dirty look and his face quickly grew more serious._

"_Where are you headed to anyway?" Randy asked, observing Torrie's outfit. He eyed the white mini skirt and pink halter top that Torrie was dressed in curiously. "You can't possibly be heading to the ring in that."_

_Torrie rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I was headed to the Divas locker room to talk to Stacy. And coincidentally, I __**do **__have a match later tonight, and I __**am**__ going to be heading to the ring in it." She pushed her hair back. Randy stared at her for a second, his cold blue eyes boring into hers, before she spoke._

"_I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who was hired because she was willing to do anything necessary to get the job, including sleeping with Vince." He placed a finger to his chin in deep thought. "On second thought, that was harsh of me." Randy stepped closer to Torrie, his face inches from hers. "You didn't just sleep with Vince…you spread your legs for anyone that shows you the least little bit of attention."_

_Torrie felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she wasn't about to give Orton the satisfaction of seeing her cry. How could he make these cruel accusations about her? He didn't even know her. Just like everyone else, he was judging her based on the way she looked and actions she had made in the past. The storyline with Vince was not something she'd enjoyed at all, but it was part of her contract, so she felt that she had no choice other than to do it. Randy had no right to say anything about her, he'd never even taken the time to get to know her._

"_You're a pathetic, two-dollar whore," he spat. At the word whore, Torrie snapped. She could take the other insults he'd hurled at her, but not that. He had crossed the line, and she was about to let him know it._

"_All right Orton, you listen to me and you listen good," she hissed. "I work my ass off every day, trying to become better so that people will respect me and realize that I am more than just a pretty girl who does Bra and Panties matches and Lingerie Pillow Fights." She pointed her finger in his face. "It's people like you who make me want to prove myself even more. How dare you make assumptions about me when you've never even taken the time to get to know me? I think you're the one who's pathetic." She stopped for a second to get her breath, but continued before Randy could get a word in._

"_You don't know me at all, and you have no right saying that I slept my way to where I am now." Her voice was calmer now. "So unless you have something nice to say to me, like an apology, I'll be on my way. I have better things to do than stand here and argue with a man who has the personality and maturity level of an eight year old." _

_With those final words, Torrie left the brown-haired man, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. For once, she was happy with what she'd done and was proud of herself. Now, the only thing left was the match, which she hoped Stacy could reassure her of._

_(End of flashback)_

It wasn't in Torrie's nature to complain about the hand that life had dealt her. Most of the time, she tried to have a positive outlook on life and tried to be happy and easygoing. She knew that she had been given opportunities that many others dreamed about each day, and Torrie was very grateful for them, but despite all those wonderful opportunities, she still felt like something was lacking in her life.

**But dreams just aren't enough**

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling **

Each time she saw a happy couple, she cringed because that was the one opportunity that she'd never gotten. There was a saying that love will find a person when they least expect it, but it was hard for Torrie to believe that. She felt that she was a fairly attractive person--not beautiful, but attractive--and she believed she had a lot to offer a person. So why wasn't she able to do so? Torrie didn't understand how some people could be terrible, like Randy, and yet have someone to go home to at night. It perplexed her. But again, Torrie didn't like to complain because it made her seem petulant, and she didn't like that. Besides, she was positive that things would look up for her soon. They had to.

John Cena. A smile came to her face as Torrie remembered the kindness he'd shown her.

**The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a sceneStraight off the silver screen**

He hadn't been with the WWE very long, but he'd been nothing but polite and sweet to Torrie, telling her that if she ever needed help with training for her matches, or just needed an ear to talk to, he was always available. It was a surprise to Torrie, but a pleasant one. At first, she'd been unsure about sharing her personal problems with a stranger, but John was so charming and funny that she couldn't help but get along with him. And when her relationship with Billy began to take a toll, he was there to listen, just like he promised.

**So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end**

**Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

John took a lot of flack from the boys in the back because he was always hanging around Torrie, yet hadn't made a move to ask her out. Guys like Randy taunted him endlessly, saying that he wasn't able to "get the job done" and calling him a "sissy." John dealt with the taunts and just let them roll off of his shoulder, and went on with his day. Torrie was a sweet girl, one who didn't deserve the negative attention she got. He respected her too much to mess up the friendship they had. If it developed into something more, okay, he was fine with that. But John wasn't about to rush into anything without first knowing how Torrie felt.

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

Torrie's smile grew even wider as she continued to think about John and the talks they'd had. He was great at making her feel better about herself, constantly telling her that she was the most beautiful girl in the WWE, with the biggest heart, and that she shouldn't be afraid to have more confidence in herself. She couldn't put her finger on why, but when she was around John, all her problems seemed to take a backseat. She'd never met a guy who was so laid-back and easygoing. Her past two relationships, with Billy and Carlito, had ended horribly. Carlito was far too possessive and distrusting of Torrie, and Billy, well…he was uptight and like Carlito, always kept a close eye on Torrie for fear of someone else trying to take her away. _Maybe he's the kind of person that's perfect for me, _Torrie mused. John was totally drama-free, and after the insane amount of drama that Torrie had been exposed to in her life, that was exactly what she needed.

**Cause nobody wants to do it on their own**

**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**

**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**

**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

_Don't get your hopes up, _she chided herself. _You don't even know if he feels that way about you or not. For all you know, you're just another friend to him. Like one of the guys. _Torrie sighed once more as she finally reached the door to the Divas locker room. When she stepped in, she saw Stacy over at the mirror, fixing her hair and adding some last-minute touches to her makeup. She smiled once she saw Torrie.

"Hey girl," Stacy greeted, as she hugged her friend. "Are you ready?"

Torrie nodded and let out a deep breath. "I think so," she replied." Her voice was still nervous, though. "I hope so, anyway."

"Relax, Torr, we'll do great out there!" Stacy said cheerfully. "I know you've been training hard with John." She winked. "But have you been playing hard with John as well?"

**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight**

**And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu**

**Me standing here with you**

Torrie's cheeks flushed pink, and she shook her head quickly.

"No, Stace, I haven't," she answered. "I told you, John and I are just friends."

"Right," Stacy drawled, a mischievious smile on her face. She nudged Torrie with her elbow. "But I bet you would love if it were something more, right?"

Torrie shrugged. "I guess."

Stacy's smile grew even bigger. "I know you would. And maybe after the match, you can talk to John and see how he feels about it." She checked her watch. "We better go, our match starts in ten." And with that, she grabbed Torrie by the wrist and dragged her out to the ring, ready to show the audience that they were more than just eye candy.

_After the match….._

"Wow, that was awesome!" Torrie exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. "You did great, Stace."

"Why, thank you, my dear," Stacy replied, as she fanned herself with her jacket. "But it wasn't all me. What was with those suplexes you gave me? Did John teach you those?"

"Maybe," Torrie replied, with the same playful tone Stacy had shown earlier. "Did you hear the crowd? I think they were surprised that we could tear the house down like that!"

"For sure," Stacy replied. "But hey, I'm going to go take a shower before I melt into the floor. I feel like a sweat-hog."

"Go ahead," Torrie said, smiling. "I'm just going to go down to catering and get something to eat."

Stacy waved in response, and headed to take a shower. No sooner was Torrie out the door than she found herself face to face with none other than the man she had just been thinking about, John Cena. She smiled and blushed a little. He too was smiling, and quickly fell into step beside of her.

"What's up, girl?" he asked, as they walked to catering together. "I saw your match with Stace. Man, you ladies were on FIRE!" he grinned.

"Thanks, but you weren't too bad yourself!" Torrie complimented. "I wish I could do half the things you do out there." Her face grew serious. "But, of course, I'm a Diva, which means I have to stick to Bra and Panties matches. I don't even get matches like Lita or Molly do."

John shook his head and lightly nudged Torrie's shoulder.

"What did I tell you about having faith in yourself?" He stopped as they reached the catering room and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew. "I told you, you keep working hard like this, and Vince will see and it'll all pay off. Trust me." He opened the bottle and took a drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I suppose you're right," Torrie answered, as she grabbed an orange and a bottled water and sat down. John joined her and for a few moments, neither of them spoke. John felt that this would be the right time to ask her the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue for so long, and after clearing his throat about five times, he spoke.

"Uh, listen, Torrie, there's somethin' I've been meaning to ask you, and it's all right if you say no, 'cause I know you don't really know me and all, but I was thinking…" his face got red and he dropped his head down, not wanting Torrie to see him all flustered.

"You think you might wanna go grab a bite to eat and catch a movie sometime?" he asked shyly.

"Yes." the Boise Belle nodded happily, as the Massachusetts native hugged her.

**S****o I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end**

**Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**


	2. The Last Night

**A/N: Song two of my Jorrie story. Takes place in high school. It switches from his point of view to hers. It takes place over the weekend.**

**Thank you GraffitiArtist INC and Super T for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or it's Superstars.**

* * *

**You come to me with scars on your wrist **

**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

**I just came to say goodbye**

**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine**

**But I know it's a lie**

John

"John?" the Boise Belle's voice came on as soon as John Cena picked up his phone. Mind you, it took him a bit to actually answer his phone as it was 12:00. Midnight.

"Torrie? What's wrong?" he asked, as he shot up from his position in the bed.

"I…." she started, but it was apparent the blonde had been sobbing.

"Torrie, calm down. I can't hear what you're telling me. Calm down, honey. Now, take a deep breathe and start over, okay please? It's going to be okay." he soothed.

The 17 year-old did what she was told. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Torrie, what are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"I'm leaving home, John. I can't stand it there anymore!" she said.

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

Oh. _That _was the issue. Well, at least it explained to John Cena what she meant by that.

"Tor, you can't just walk out of your house, just like that." he laughed, although the situation wasn't one to be laughing at.

"Why not?" the blonde demanded.

"Because, Tor, it's not you." he said.

_(Flashback) (Earlier Tonight)_

"_I hate you!" the high school senior shouted at her parents._

"_And you think we care, why?" her father asked, a drink in his hand._

"_Quinton." her mother slurred, a drink also in her hand. "Torrie's just a high schooler. She's our little girl."_

"_No, Martha, she's YOUR little girl," her father said angrily._

_And just like he always did when he was drunk, he hit his wife._

_**(End of flashback)**_

**I'm everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone**

After five minutes of eerie silence, John came up with a plan for both of them.

"Why don't I meet you somewhere? Then we can talk in peace."

"John, I don't know." the blonde teenager sighed.

"Tor, you're my friend. And you need my help." he reminded her.

"J, I don't want to bother you. Or what about your parents? Do you know how upset they'll be when they wake up and find you gone?" she protested weakly.

"You know very well my parents don't mind it when I'm doing something to help someone out. Plus, they like you."

"They like everyone." she muttered.

"Oh, come on. Is that the best you can do, blondie?" he joked.

"Fine." she relented, and told him she'd meet him at a café two blocks down her house.

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go**

**I'm everything you need me to be**

_(Flashback)_

"_John, what are you doing? We're going to be late to the Johnsons' party." his older brother, Matt yelled._

"_Yeah, and the only reason you care is because you want to see their daughter, Massie." the teenager teased._

"_Shut up! Besides, what would you know about liking someone? What are you, 11?" his brother shouted back._

"_I'm 13, big bro." he said coolly._

"_Hey, who's that?" his brother asked, pointing at the blonde-haired girl not too far from them._

"_I don't know. I don't think I've seen her before." John replied._

"_What do you think she's doing here?" Matt asked._

"_Well, genius, it is Office Depot, where you can buy supplies." he joked._

"_Why, you little…" he started, but them smirked, a sign he had an idea._

"_Oh no,." John groaned. "Matt, what are you going to do?"_

"_Hey you, girl!" Matt shouted. "You…uh with the blue hoodie and jeans." _

_Slowly, the blonde turned, and looked at the direction of the two bothers._

"_Matt, what are you doing?" he whispered._

"_Making you meet a new friend." he smirked. "Now, be nice. She's coming over." he laughed at his brother's face before leaving the teenager behind._

_(End of flashback)_

**Your parents say everything is your fault**

**But they don't know you like I know you**

**They don't know you at all**

**I'm so sick of when they say**

**It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**

**But I know it's a lie**

Torrie

People often thought that because Torrie was a blonde, she had a nice and easy life. But she didn't. Her life was far from perfect. If anything, it was hell. And whenever she complained about her parents, the other girls in the school she was being ungrateful. That her parents were nice and kind. And they were, to everyone but her. And in front of others, they were exactly that. John was the only the that knew the truth.

And as she crept out her house, her thoughts went to the guy she was closest to. Ever since she moved to West Newbury, Massachusetts, she'd found a friend in John Cena. He was someone she could trust.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a normal day of high school, where there was cliques, and cruelty all around._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Perfect coming our way." the head cheerleader , Candice Michelle snapped._

_Torrie, who was walking by the jock table, said nothing. However, Candice wasn't satisfied, and tripped the blonde._

_And as she fell to the floor, Torrie heard laughter erupt throughout the whole room._

"_Hey, Candice, that wasn't fair." her best friend, John Cena defended the teenager._

"_John, that was an accident!" the brunette lied._

_The jock bent down and helped his friend. "Accident, her face." he whispered in Torrie's ear._

_(End of flashback)_

**This is the last night you'll spend alone**

**Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone**

John 

I tried being as quite as I possibly could to get out my house. Too bad for me, my parents might have heard the phone ring.

"John, honey, where are you going?" my mom asked as I grabbed the front door's handle.

"Mom, what are you doing up? It's midnight." I said, surprised at the fact she was up.

"I heard the phone ring, and I thought maybe something was wrong." she explained.

"No, nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Really? Then why are you sneaking off in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Well, you see.." I started, "I wanted to go outside for a bit of fresh air, since I can't sleep."

"Honey, even you don't believe that." my mom smiled.

Well, at least she wasn't mad.

"My, I'm not sneaking out for a bad reason. I'm helping out a friend."

"Well, you heard the kid, Jessica, he's not going of to do anything bad. Why don't you stop giving him a hard time?" my father asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Dad, I didn't see you there." I said nervously.

"Go." he said, nodding towards the door. "Oh, and John?" he called out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If Torrie needs anything, tell her to come to us." he said, winking at me.

**I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let goI'm everything you need me to beThe last night away from me**

--That Monday at school--

John Cena made his way inside the crowded halls of his high school, with his basketball teammate and friend, Randy Orton.

"Man, I don't understand why we have to be here so early. 8:00 am is an ungodly hour for a growing teenager." he grumbled.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you don't understand?" John teased.

Randy was about to reply, but the other teenager sped away at the sight of Torrie.

"Torrie, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure, John." the blonde smiled. "Stacy, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure." the other blonde girl nodded, and left the two alone.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, John, really. I am." she said. And that was the same thing she always said. Regardless of if she really was or wasn't on the inside.


End file.
